


Journey to The Blessed Isle: Epilogue

by Pookie_pai



Series: Modern Exalted [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookie_pai/pseuds/Pookie_pai
Summary: I wanted to write a little summery of where Israfel and Cullen ended up!The end of the story isn't the real end though! I'll be writing more about these two, but it will probably be one shot chapters of fun until something else big happens :3
Series: Modern Exalted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896184





	Journey to The Blessed Isle: Epilogue

Cullen let out a deep, satisfied sigh, pulling a half asleep Israfel closer to him. The house they were in felt so big and empty, he needed to feel her close. After years of living with his parents, their home doubling as a military base, he had gotten used to the near constant noise. His parents up at all hours, the coming and going of military vehicles and aircraft. Initially, when he first exalted, he had hated it. His heightened sense of hearing driving him mad, but now he missed those sounds. Sleep used to be hard to come by because of the noise, he spent many nights laid awake dwelling on the past. But sat here in this quiet, empty house, he wondered how he would ever sleep without the sounds of life to lull him to sleep.

In his lap Israfel rolled over, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She murmured something incoherent, sleepiness jumbling her words together. “What did you say my love?” His deep voice seemed to echo through the whole house. The lack of furniture carrying the sound further then he’d expected. Lisara had tried to fill the van up more, Gods know she had enough stuff, but he’d turned her down. This was a new home for him and Israfel to leave their mark on. At last they had their own space. Cullen loved his parents deeply but trying to have an actual relationship with them around proved difficult.

Using the money he’d kept from selling his old home, Cullen had brought this one. A secluded cottage in a quiet village. It was the furthest he could get Israfel away from civilisation while still being able to get to work. His old station manager had jumped at the chance to have him back. Admittedly, Cullen worried how well his furred ears and tail would fare in a fire, but that was just something he was going to have to learn to deal with. Anything just to have a feeling of normality back in his life. Israfel had decided to throw herself into writing the book she had promised for Evelyn; a compendium of all she could recall of her Mother’s work. She was one of the few people in Creation that knew how to navigate the edges of the Wilds safely, what herbs to gather and how to prepare them for medicinal use. Evelyn had been so excited when Israfel had started writing, but it had fallen to the wayside with everything that happened, but now she had the time and fortitude to finish her work.

Soft lips brushed against his neck sending a shiver down his spine, “Are you not tired?” She whispered against his skin, her breath tickling him.  
“No,” he murmured, “it’s still early.” Night hadn’t even set in yet. Another painful reminded of how slow Israfel’s recovery was. Today she had only moved the lightest of boxes, yet she was already exhausted. His parents had protested when Israfel and he had announced their intentions to leave home, that she wasn’t well enough yet. But after six months it was evident that no one could do anything for her, all Israfel needed was time. And quiet. Even though Cullen couldn’t hear it himself, it was evident she was more sensitive now to the sounds of essence, she clung to him desperately, using his song to drown out all others. She had thrown herself in his arms and cried for joy when he suggested they move out together. It wasn’t that she disliked his parents, but they were both incredibly powerful Exalts, their songs must of roared in her head. That and the lack of privacy; Evelyn seemed oblivious to the problems coming into their room any time day or night would cause. She meant well, checking in regularly to see how Israfel was recovering, but it had led to some very awkward moments.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Israfel moved to face him. He drank in the delicate, rounded features, the orange glow of the fire bouncing off her white skin. “How? You moved everything on your own?” Gods she was beautiful. It was hard to focus on her voice as she gazed up at him with those big, green eyes. But he heard her, letting her soft, melodic voice wash over him. “It wasn’t much.” He replied, chuckling to himself. Remembering how the entire street had come out to stare as he’d single-handedly carried the vintage Chesterfield sofa they were now sat on. The pools of his essence unfathomably deep now; he had been training so much to make sure he was strong enough to protect her. No one had dared approach them, people like him didn’t live out here in the arse-end of nowhere. The marks of his exaltation must have been such an unusual sight for this quiet village. Hopefully one day they would get used to him and Israfel.

“Hmmmm... my big, strong, handsome boyfriend.” She pulled herself up, soft lips kissing the corner of his mouth.  
Cullen’s heart swelled at her words. It was about seven months since they had got together, but this was the first time she had vocalised it in this way. Before hand it was just an accepted fact they were a ‘thing’. She had come to him that lonely night in Yu-Shan and since then she was his, and he was hers.  
He licked where her lips had touched him, her familiar sweet taste filled his mouth. “You’re too tired to be teasing me like that.”  
Eyes still half closed Israfel pouted at him. “Oh yeah?” The movement of her lips mesmerising. He had been so afraid to touch her since she had been injured, she seemed so small and frail now. It had taken lots of coaxing to get him to enjoy her body and still he had been so gentle. Gentler than even the first time they were together. As if she were made of glass. Yet watching the way her tongue danced as she spoke, how the light shimmered on her moist lips... Cullen couldn’t help but moan, remembering how she would kneel before him, that beautiful blush covering her face as she wrapped her lips around him.

Fingers gently stroked the hard bulge growing in between his thighs. Threads of control that bound him slowly unravelling as she loosened his trousers. Their hands fumbled at each other’s clothing and soon her found himself above her, their bodies pressed together. Her sweet taste overwhelmed him, her earthy scent pushing him over the edge. Cullen found himself completely humbled as she writhed at his touch; still in awe that such a woman would give herself to him and in turn that she accepted him completely. Then as he entered her everything else melted away; the stress of moving, of starting work again, of her injury and recovery. It was all gone, there was nothing but him and Israfel. Consumed by her love all sense of time vanished, she was his everything, his world.

“I love you...” He panted as he looked down on her.  
Israfel’s face was flushed, eyes heavy. “I love you too Cullen.” Her voice was barely even a whisper.

Cullen’s hands wrapped themselves in her hair as he pulled her into a deep kiss, letting himself get lost in her heart.

"We're home." She whispered against his lips.  
"Home is wherever I am with you, my love"


End file.
